


The Fountain

by Jupiterti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Needs a Hug, Angst, M/M, just a bit of Angst, obikin, very much a self indulgent Victorian era au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterti/pseuds/Jupiterti
Summary: “Do you ever think we’ll leave this place?” The question slipped from Anakin’s mouth into arid silence, and that same silence from before answered back.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick writing warmup and a self indulgent Victorian era au. Will I do anything more with it? Who knows.

“Do you ever think we’ll leave this place?” The question slipped from Anakin’s mouth into arid silence, and that same silence from before answered back. The young man had often found that he repeatedly asked that question during their time in this empty, suffocating unknown. Yet now he laid here, unruly dark golden curls spilling across the cool marble of the fountain. The frigid stone pricked at the back of his. Legs resting on the ledge as he looked up at the lovely, yet haunting, figure depicted in the fountain's design above him. The sky was filled with soft rosy and coral hues as the sun came to its final resting place until it rose again on the opposite horizon the next day. 

The ivory stone figure sat there with downcast eyes, almost as if it was looking down to Anakin. Few stray hairs rested in front of the figure’s face. the detail so intricate and delicate, it would leave one to wonder how it hadn't crumbled or faded away with years of weathering. The figure was dressed in simple flowing ruffled clothes of the era, and seemed to hold up a dish with its right hand, which water trickled from the slight dips within the dish. In its left hand it held a simple rose, devoid of colour. Or rather filled with colour, for it was a pure white. Nevertheless it was a beautiful and well maintained ornate fountain.

Anakin sat looking up at the frozen stone figure, dressed in a simple button up white shirt, the ends of the sleeves ruffled. And black pants that had since faded to a murky umber. With all of that he was devoid of both shoes and socks.

"I hope we leave this place," He spoke softly, deep blue eyes fixated on the figure above him before following up the statement in a whisper, “I know we will leave.”

Silence clung to the air along with the soft pattering of water against water. After a moment or two, he spoke softly once again, a tinge of pain tainting his voice."You don't have to speak Obi-Wan, I know you hope we will too.”

Anakin suddenly sat up, bringing his feet to his chest, heaving himself onto his feet nearly stumbling but holding his hands out as to regain his balance. His head now dipped looked up once again to the haunting and melancholy figure in the fountain. A soft yet small smile painted itself against Anakin’s face. Slowly, he stepped into the pooling water of the fountain, and approached the figure that was just slightly taller than himself, raised by a base, something that felt so incredibly out of place.

The water fell against his back, plastering his untamed hair against his face, beads of water dripping from his chin. With one shaking hand, he reached to trace fingers against the rough surface of the figure’s cheek, a wave of sadness rippled through him like the water dropping to pool below. So much of him wished that the rough surface was smooth once again as fingers traced over the slight imperfections of the stone, how he wished that there were no imperfections like he had remembered so vividly. They were out of place. He drew his hand a fraction a way, fingers curling before he came to cup the figure’s cheek. Though the cold stung slightly, he didn't seem to mind. The statue seemed to look down to him with that same sorrowful expression. 

"We will get out of here my love, I promise you." Anakin’s voice cracked slightly, his eyes mirroring the sorrow of the statue to an extent. The figure in stone just looked to him with the same melancholy. For he couldn't reply or move, he was a fountain. He could just simply look down at the boy beneath him, holding up the dish and clinging onto the rose. The frigid water smelled like rain as it pattered against Anakin’s back, making his shirt soaking, sticking to his skin like his hair did against his face. 

Anakin gave the figure a chaste kiss, then rested his forehead against the figure’s with a sigh. Eyes closed and became tense, before he moved away slowly, sitting on the ledge of the fountain, feet still in the water. Now soaked, he sat there shivering slightly in the autumn air, beads of water dripping from his hair and clattering against the stone in a tap. He closed his eyes for a moment, his head held high in the air. 

The sounds of his breathing and the soft trickle of water filled his head as he searched for a voice he so desperately wished was beyond it. Although as much as he wished and dreamed, it failed to be there. The accented voice he once knew so well, one that flowed like the water, one that he could listen to for hours. Now had been trapped by a layer of stone and marble for what felt like an eternity now. It left Anakin wondering how long it had been since he had heard it, and the flaring voices in his head started asking if he truly remembered it. Of course he did, it was plastered there in his mind, for how could he forget something so important to him, someone so important to him. There was no forgetting the one who was a part of him, the other half to his soul. 

Despite his desperate determination, voices flicked at the back of his mind like flames. Creeping doubts that could suddenly spark into a blaze, and consume everything thought, every waking moment. 

Anakin slid his legs back over the ledge, pushing himself off of the ledge and back onto the brick surrounding the fountain with a dampened thud. Glancing back at the fountain as he exited the garden of the massive, elegant Victorian building. He left a slight trail of water behind him, making the brick slightly darker as he walked back into the building. He was in no hurry to leave, he loved all of the time he could spend within the garden. He even stalled for a moment, taking a small rose from one of the bushes closer to the building. Being careful to avoid the thorns, he held the rose with his thumb and index finger with a tight grip so it wouldn't slip out of his hand and accidentally cut himself on the thorns. 

Anakin did step up his pace slightly, seeing that the owner of the estate had a strict set of rules regarding time. As much as he loathed it, yet he didn’t want to risk the severe consequences that followed. As long as there are rules, there are ways to bend them. 

Not allowing himself to stall any longer and return to his studies and strictly scheduled life within the palace, he could almost hear Obi-Wan jokingly scold him for already not being inside, but this escapism was needed. It was needed before he returned searching for a way to break the god awful curse. One day he knew he would be able to escape this place with the love of his life at his side once more. He was not giving up, not now. So as he walked through the palace and into his room located in the east wing of the building, he let himself indulge in wild fantasies of the future, a promising future. He would shape it sooner than later, he was sure of it, and make those fantasies come true along with the promise he made oh so many years ago now.


End file.
